HetaOni Trailer
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: Well..., ini fic ke-empat saya yang berhasil di-publish saat saya hiatus. Fic ini berisi Trailer HetaOni versi TERBARU! Yang sampai chapter 17. Diharapkan mendengarkan Brofist atau Requiem of A Dream saat membaca fic ini. Viva HetaOni!


A/N: ¡HOLA! Saya kembali walaupun saya hiatus. Well, ini adalah trailer dari HetaOni. Ada yang tahu HetaOni itu apa? HetaOni adalah sebuah game RPG Fanmade yang dibuat oleh Tomoyoshi dan Neo tapi Neo disini bukan Neo yang ada di The Matrix. This just a Trailer yang didasarkan oleh semua pengalaman ke-12 nation kita di dalam rumah dengan STEVES itu. OK, Steve adalah semacam Tony-nya Amerika tapi lebih besar dan lebih kejam. Mau tahu? Langsung cyus! Tapi jangan lupa review ya….

.

HetaOni the Trailer

Disclaimer:

Hetalia Axis Power – Himaruya Hidekazu

Ao Oni – The Right Owner

HetaOni – Tomoyoshi dkk

I own nothing and I didn't make any profit with this trailer.

Dianjurkan mendengarkan Requiem of a Dream atau Brofist saat membaca trailer ini.

.

_Saat rasa ingin tahu memenuhi_

_Hati dan pikiran diri_

_Membuat kita mengulang kesalahan_

_Dari masa lalu yang telah terlupakan_

.

"Ve~, aku tidak menyangka kita akan menemukannya!"

"Kukira mansion ini hanyalah rumor…"

"Baiklah, mari kita cek sebentar lalu kembali."

"Lebih bersih dari yang kukira, ve~"

"…., aku rasa kita benar-benar harus keluar."

PRANG!

.

_Akhirnya mereka terpisah_

_Berpencar tak tentu arah_

_Cari satu jalan keluar_

_Dan kembali bersama._

_._

"Kemana mereka?"

"?!"

"Ini kan…, cambuknya Germany-san?"

"Aku menemukan ini saat aku berlari, mungkin akan membantu.."

"I. Perpustakaan"

"Apa barusan itu?! Lebih baik aku cepat pergi."

"AH! Oh, kupikir siapa…"

"Monster itu muncul begitu saja, lalu aku, West, dan Italy berpencar sendiri."

"Cepat lari!"

"Urgh! Tolong carikan aku alat agar aku bisa mengeluarkan mochi itu dari tembok."

"Iya, ve~ Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sangat tenang."

"Cepat pergi, Italy!"

.

_Rumah kosong ditengah belantara itu_

_Terisolir dari dunia mereka_

_Hanya ada satu jalan masuk,_

_Tak ada jalan keluar._

.

"Akhirnya kita menemukannya."

"Kahaha! HERO akan memimpin kalian untuk masuk ke rumah itu!"

"Eh? Ini kan baju Japan?"

"Apa ini…, darah?"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa bergerak!"

.

_Berdiri, hadapi_

_Kalahkan rasa takut dalam diri_

_Tak ada kata mundur dalam pertempuran_

_Demi teman yang berharga…_

.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyerang sahabatku!"

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Kupikir itu temannya America yang aneh itu."

"Kalian salah."

"Kunci basement?"

"Japan?"

"Saat kita pecahkan jam itu, memori yang kita dapatkan hanya ilusi. Mereka tidak nyata."

"Whoa?! Kalian disini?"

"Hei, Japan! Kenapa kau bengong? Tidak awesome."

"Saat aku mencoba jalan yang lain, aku harus mengorbankan orang yang lain lagi."

"Kau pikir apa gunanya teman yang awesome?"

"England, bisakah aku meminta tolong sesuatu padamu?"

"Dua detik sudah cukup."

"LARI!"

"UWAH!""

"Apa kau ingat pintu besi di kamar di lantai dua itu?"

"Wow…, ruangan ini luas sekali."

"Yah, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku terdorong untuk membuatnya."

.

_Karena setiap ikatan berharga_

_Meski harus korbankan nyawa_

_Jika itu satu-satunya pilihan baginya_

_Ia akan melakukannya_

_._

"WEST!"

"Aku tidak bisa berdiri."

"Coba lihat kotak itu."

"Apa isinya?"

"Mungkin harapan?"

Cklek!

"ITALY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Katakan, America. Kalau kau mendengar rumor itu dariku."

"…"

"Kau sungguh naïf."

'Maafkan aku teman-teman… Tapi inilah jalan terbaik.'

"Mereka akan marah padaku, dan aku akan mengatakan maafkan aku.., lalu.., lalu..."

Riiiinggg!

"Uwah!"

"C-ciao?"

"IDIOTA FRATELLO!"

"Kita harus tunggu seseorang."

"SESEORANG? SEMUA ORANG DISINI, BODOH!"

"Ow…, ternyata kalian disini."

"Kau bisa membuka kotak itu?"

"England?!"

"_Dengarkan ini. Waktuku tidak banyak. Begitu kalian dapatkan jurnal itu, cepat keluar dari rumah ini.."_

"Apa?"

"_Sel… an Italy."_

.

_Hingga akhirnya masa lalu terkuak_

_Kebenaran akan kesalahan dikatakan._

_Apakah harapan mereka akan bertahan?_

_Apakah yang mereka lakukan benar?_

.

"Italy, kau sudah sadar?"

"S-siapa kau?"

"!"

"Aku akan berbicara dengannya sebentar."

"Kita semua.., sudah melakukan berulang-ulang."

"Awalnya kita semua masuk bersama. Namun., namun, kalian semua.."

"_Cepat pergi, Italy-san. Aku tidak apa-apa."_

"_Japan.."_

"_Aku berhenti disini, aru."_

"_Kau harus keluar. Kami tidak apa-apa disini.."_

"_China, Russia, France…"_

"_Apa kau tidak apa-apa, America?"_

"_Ya. Untuk kali ini… Aku ingin bersama mereka. Karena mereka sangat berharga untukku."_

"_Italy…, cepat.. keluar dari sini. Dengan.., kunci itu."_

"_TIDAK!"_

"_Yang membantah…, harus.. Berlari. Sepuluh putaran."_

"_Akan kulakukan! Aku akan berlari sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi kumohon.., uuhhh.., kumohon, jangan mati."_

_Cklek._

"_Aku menang kan? Aku adalah piala terakhirmu kan?"_

"_KARENA SAAT AKU KELUAR, Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku lagi…"_

"_Aku mohon…., bawa aku kembali.. Aku, aku tidak ingin sendirian."_

"_BAWA AKU KEMBALI!"_

.

_Hanya itulah harapannya._

.

"Aku ingin…, kali ini, kita semua bisa keluar bersama."

"Kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Kami datang membantu."

"Tenang saja. Untuk urusan diluar, kami akan tangani."

"Hampir seluruh dunia berada disini."

"Di second time loop., hanya kau…., yang mati…"

"Apa kau pernah terluka di suatu tempat, Italy-san?"

.

_Temukan satu harapan lain_

_Untuk kembali di pertaruhkan_

.

"Apa-apaan ini? Mereka banyak sekali."

"Harusnya ada disana!"

"BAWA AKU KE TEMPAT YANG LAIN!"

"Kita dimana?"

"Jadi, ini, second time loop?"

"Alfred..?"

"Feliciano dan… Ludwig?"

"Kenapa kalian disini?"

"Kami mencari buku jurnal Italy."

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak."

"Tenang, aku akan mati sebelum ia dapat menyerang kalian. Aku akan mengirim kalian kembali."

DUAR!

"Kau pasti bercanda, kan!?"

"Ini jalan masuk ke Annexe."

.

_Berkorban untuk melindungi_

_Melindungi semua orang yang berharga_

_Berkorban untuk melindungi_

_Melindungi semua orang yang disayanginya._

.

"Sejak aku mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali, aku bisa menteleportasikan orang-orang."

"Berhentilah melakukannya, England!"

"France, jika aku harus mati disini… Aku ingin kau menjaga mereka."

"Aku menyatukan kekuatan kita. Mungkin kau tidak bisa menggunakan teknikku, tapi kekuatan kita berlipat ganda."

"Aku merasa sangat senang bisa bertarung denganmu, England-san."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berbicara denganku, git?"

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!"

"Lihat aku, America! Aku juga memakai kacamata, kan?"

"KITA SAMA KAN? KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK BERGUNA?"

"Bukan itu…"

.

_Hanya ada satu cara_

.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa kalahkan makhluk itu, git!"

"ENGLAND!"

.

_Satu kesempatan_

.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

"Maaf, America. Tapi.. aku tidak bisa melihat lagi… "

"America! Lari!"

.

_Satu orang_

.

"Holy Roman Empire?"

"Ini adalah mimpi. Kau akan bisa mengendalikannya."

"Aku merasa sangat bodoh, melakukan hal seperti ini…"

"Se-sejak kapan kau ada disitu?"

"Kita ingin mencoba satu hal."

.

_Satu jalan keluar_

.

"Rasanya.. Permainan ini tidak akan ada akhirnya."

.

_Krek.., krek.., krek.., tik, tik, tik, tik, tik, tik._

.

.

**HETAONI**

Never enter the Mansion

.

Satu orang, satu kesempatan, sebelas nyawa.


End file.
